Magnemite
Magnemite (マグネマイト, Magunemaito) is a Electric/Steel-type Magnet Pokémon that is the pre-evolved form of Magneton when leveling up to level 30, which soon later evolves into Magnezone in certain magnatic areas like Mt. Coronet or Chargestone Cave. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Magnemite is a seemingly robotic life form that has a gray, circular metal body with a horseshoe magnet on its left and right sides, and a single big eye. It has three Phillips head screws on its body; two are near the bottom of its body, and the other is on top of its head and looks similar to an antenna. The two bottom screws serve no noticeable purpose, although they may be its feet as the Pokédex identifies a footprint similar to that of the screw's "head". Even though Magnemite and its evolved forms are mechanical creatures, they still have emotions, the need to eat, and a way of reproducing. Magnemite might also be related to Beldum and Bronzor because all of them are partially Steel that create electromagnetic waves to float in the air. Special Abilities The magnetic units on Magnemite's body create electromagnetic waves that allow it to defy gravity and can potentially disrupt various electrical equipment. The faster the units at its sides rotate, the greater the magnetic force they generate. However, it becomes incapable of flight if its internal electrical supply is depleted. Magnemite usually attack by using electrical attacks such as Thunder Wave and Zap Cannon. Magnemite can also focus magnetic energy into a homing-attack known as Magnet Bomb. Behavior Magnemite generally keep to themselves. They are quiet and do not bother people. However, if anyone gets near them with magnets or something that emits large amounts of electricity, they can be attracted to such an object. Magnemite are very neutral, but they are very eager to please their Trainers and will fight hard. If a wild Magnemite is approached, they will usually go away as they don't care for interaction, however, if attacked, they will retaliate with non-damaging moves such as Thunder Wave or Supersonic. If the attacker persists, they will start to use damaging attacks such as Thunder Shock or Magnet Bomb, and in extreme cases, Zap Cannon. Habitat Magnemite can usually be found around power plants or any rough terrain where there may be large amounts of metal nearby. Despite their modern, artificial appearance, carvings depicting Magnemite and Magneton have been discovered at the Ruins of Alph, indicating they have existed for at least 1,500 years. Diet Magnemite feed off electrical currents, which is why they are frequently found around power plants. Major appearances Magnemite first appeared in Zap-Shock House as group along with the other Electric Pokémon in the Vermilion Mansion and the Vermillion Gym. A group of Magnemite, and a Magneton, appeared as security guards in Current Events as they first attacked Team Rocket who sneaked into a power station guarded entirely by Pokémon. Ash saw the door had been opened by someone, and went to investigate, and was also attacked by the Magnemite. An army of Magnemite and Magneton appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior under the ownership of the main villain, Zero. In Get Along, Little Pokémon, Sonic, Tails, Chris, Chuck, Ash, Misty and Tracey met a man named Ethan who used Magnemite and Magneton to harness electrical energy from bolts of lightning during thunderstorms and then the electrical energy would be given to towns that were without power. Magneton named Joey evolved into a Magnezone to save Ash and Pikachu from Eggman. Minor appearances Two Magnemite appeared in Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, acting as lighting technicians for the film "Pokémon in Love". Ash has battled two Gym Leaders with Magnemite: Jasmine in Nerves of Steelix and Wattson in Watt's with Wattson?. Several Magnemite were among the Electric Pokémon that were lured by the "Miracle Crystal" that Attila and Hun were using in The Legend of Thunder!. Magnemite is one of the Electric-type Pokémon that was seen in the lake with crystal in As Clear As Crystal. A Magnemite was partnered with two Team Rocket trainees in Training Daze. Some Magnemite, their evolved forms Magneton, Magnezone, a Steelix, and a Skarmory appeared in All Torkoal, No Play!. A Magnemite appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Brock temporarily trained a Magnemite belonging to the Pokémon Summer Academy in Camping It Up!. Unlike the rest of the group, Brock had no problems bonding with and educating his Pokémon. A group of Magnemite also appeared in Steeling Peace of Mind! and Saving the World From Ruins! along with numerous other Steel-type Pokémon (including some Magneton) on Iron Island. A group of Magnemite served as guards for the Valley Windworks in Gone With the Windworks!. A Magnemite belonging to Professor Kodama appeared in Sticking With Who You Know!. Another Magnemite appeared in Dawn of a Royal Day!. A Magnemite is set to appear in BW087. Multiple Magnemite also appeared in The Power of One. Pokédex entries Magnemite, Magnet Pokémon. The pre-evolved form of Magneton. It's able to float through the air with the means not understood and leave its Thunder Wave through its magnet shaped units located on its sides. This very mysterious Pokémon is of Electric and Steel Type. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Gray-colored Pokémon Category:Genderless Pokémon Category:Mineral group Pokémon Category:Body style 04 Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon